community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie Edison
Annie Edison is a student at Greendale Community College. She attended Riverside High School where she was a very good student, but got addicted to adderall and dropped out. Annie is known for being very smart, and being very organized. She is the youngest of the study group. She is portrayed by Alison Brie. Bio 'Pre Greendale' Annie was a very good student with a 4.0 GPA at Riverside High School. Unfortunatley a brief adderall addiction as well as the fallout from a drug induced nervous breakdown ended up costing her both her scholarship and her virginity. The desicion to go to rehab instead of trying to ignore the incident caused her to become estranged from her family. She orignally enrolled in Greendale college not only because of her financial difficulties but also because her high school crush Troy had decided to attend the school as well. 'At Greendale' Annie chose Greendale because it is near her house and felt it was a stepping stone to an Ivy League school. She may have also chose to enroll because Troy was going there. At Greendale, Annie is a lot more active with on school activities than her friends, often works with Dean Pelton on setting up for events and promoting school functions. 'Class history' 'In the study group' Annie joined the study group to work on her Spanish, and possibly because Troy was going to be there. She is the youngest member of the group by 1 year, but hates being treated as such by anyone else in the group. She has develped friendships with everyone in the group. She usually goes to Shirley with any of her problems and she has admitted that she wants to be more like Britta. After getting over her crush on Troy she tends not to hang out with him, Abed, and Pierce without the rest of the group as much but she has worked with and against Jeff on multiple occassions which has caused attraction between the two. Annie is the most studious member of the group, often times she gets the group started with studying. 'Memorable Quotes' "Well, watch out, handsome hobo, 'cuz your gravy train's leaving the station! Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga woo WOO!" "I hope you have an army of raisins because I've got a major scoop!" "Troy, why are you singing our high school's politically correct shamefully outdated old fight rap?" "Oh, I'm just going to blow it off. I'm just gonna blow everything off! Heck, maybe I'll just blow off walking. ('Kay.) And maybe I'll blow off standing. I'm just blowing everything off! Maybe I'll blow off talking language! ('Kay.) Blee boo blah blee bluh bloo blah bee buh bluuhhhhh." "(Jeff wants to see you.) Yeah, and I want pants. A lot of people want a lot of things." "Hey guys! Thanks for meddling in my love life, that was super mature of you! Oh, and because you two are idiots I should probably add that... I'm being sarcastic!" "I'm totally comfortable being un''comfortable with my sexuality! (Oh, Annie!) Yeah, and if there were more people like me, then maybe we wouldn't have to ''have ''an STD fair!" "(Oh, let's not leap to thing doing! Right, Annie?) Uhhh, uh uhhhh uh uhhh uh uhhhhh..." 'Relationships' Annie is shown as very kind and caring, although a bit naive. She tends to try to plan out every aspect of her life, something she herself has said she wished she didn't do. TROY: Annie was originally obsessed with Troy and did everything she could to try and get him to like her, including helping him plan a date with another girl just so she could be closer to him. Annie gradually starts to lose feelings for him, and by the time that Troy realizes that he's attracted to her, it's too late as she's already began dating Vaughn. Annie and Troy don't have alot of romantic moments, but one that must be mentioned is the talk that they had during 'Mixology Certification'. Annie's upset because she's too uptight, and Troy comforts her by telling her that she's great. Annie scoffs at this and says that he didn't even know/ care about her in high school, and she seems a bit hurt. Troy says that he knows her now, and then proceeds to list cute little traits that Annie has. Annie listens and the look on her face says that everything will be alright between them from now on; she forgives him for how he used to be. Troy ends his speech by telling her that she's cool, and Annie hugs him. Troy and Annie have since not expressed many feelings toward each other (though a few times it's been obvious that Troy finds her very attractive), but they are very good friends. HIGH- SCHOOL BOYFRIEND: Annie had a boyfriend in high school (whose name was never mentioned) that she lost her virginity to. They had sex on the floor of his walk- in closet to Madonna's ''Erotica; however her boyfriend turned out to be gay. VAUGHN: Annie gets over Troy when she begins dating Vaughn Miller, Britta's ex- boyfriend. Annie likes how he makes her feel free and spontaneous, but there isn't much romantic interest beyond that. It's more like puppy- love. Their relationship begins in February and ends in May, after he moves to Delaware and at the last minute Annie leaves him. It's unclear exactly why, though. Vaughn hasn't been seen since the first season finale. JEFF: A few months after enrolling at Greendale, Annie starts to become attracted to Jeff (even though at this point she's still in love with Troy) and kisses him to help them win a debate. Because of their age difference (about thirteen years), Jeff is hesitant to show any kind of feeling towards Annie other than friendship, although a few times it's came to the surface that he lusts for her, even if only a little bit. From the debate on, Jeff and Annie have UST. At the end of the season Annie was going to transfer to a school in Delaware with Vaughn but chose not to, thus ending their relationship. Almost immediately after, she ended up kissing Jeff. He then kisses her back, and the two make out, thus causing her to try and pursue a relationship with him, however it did not happen. Annie is still currently single, but signs of renewed attraction between her and Jeff have begun to resurface. As of right now they are the show's Alpha- pairing. RICH: During Annie's Spring Break at her second year at Greendale she helped dredge rivers with Rich, a fellow student at Greendale. Rich is a perfect gentleman (causing Jeff to despise him, because 'No one can be this good a person'), so it's no surprise that Annie soon devolopes a crush on him. He and Annie become closer when he starts taking Anthropology, causing Jeff to become extremely jealous. Annie asks Rich out (this may have been to spite Jeff after he denies being jealous even though it's blatantly obvious), but he says no, claiming that she's 'too young' (he's around fifteen years older than her). Rich hasn't been seen since Asian Population Studies. ABED: Abed and Annie are very good friends, aa they both like role-playing (not in a sexual way; although in a somewhat sexy way). The Don Draper moment where Abed almost kissed her (he was practicing so he'd know what to a say to a girl that he thought liked him) demonstrated that Annie has a specific type of personality she is strongly attracted too, the second paintball tournament where she and Abed teamed up confirmed this as well. When the whole school started to take on a Star Wars vibe, Abed claimed the role of Han Solo before Jeff did and Annie became Leia. Still playing the role, Abed kissed her and Annie recipricated but it was clear that after they were both done acting their parts they had no actual romantic feelings for each other. For now the role playing act between them seems to be just a running gag the writers throw in every now and then which was played up in a recent episode with Annie swooning over Abed's portrayal of Batman. BRITTA: At times, it's seemed as though Annie may be a little bisexual. She and Britta have 'moments' of repressed sexual tension (oil wrestling, the almost- kiss, the lingering look of sexual prospectism, etc.). However, unlike Troy and Abed's 'bromance' no one has ever voiced any signs/ opinions about Britta and Annie. There seems to be more attraction coming from Annie's end than Britta's. SHIRLEY: Shirley and Annie's relationship changes, as sometimes they act like mother and daughter, sometimes they act like sisters, and sometimes they act like friends. Although they do have their occasional ups and downs, Shirley is always there when Annie needs her, and their friendship is strong. PIERCE: A few times Pierce has acted a little creepy towards Annie, and also times when he's acted ignorant about her religion, but besides that, their relationship is quite sweet. Pierce likes being liked, and Annie is nice to everyone most of the time, so he reciprocates that kindness towards her. Pierce is nicer to Annie than he is to anyone else in the group, and when he was bequeathing gifts to everyone he gave her a tiara, which she returned not realizing that there was no underlying meaning to the gift other than the fact that she was Pierce's favorite. Trivia * Annie is Jewish * Annie is not a virgin * Annie is currently estranged from her family (especially her mother) * Annie is twenty- one years old. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students